Aircraft brake systems typically employ a series of brake disks that, when forced into contact with each other, help to stop the aircraft. The brake disks may be configured of a carbon fiber-reinforced/carbon matrix (C/C) composite material to help withstand and dissipate the heat generated from contact between the brake disks during braking. However, the brake disks are exposed to large temperature excursions and extreme environmental conditions. During brake engagement, the brake disks can heat up to about 1100° C. (about 2000° F.), or higher. The brake disks should cool down prior to the next flight to enable stowing of the landing gear, potentially delaying take-offs. On the other hand, it may be beneficial to heat the brake disks up prior to take-off if the brakes have cooled down to ambient conditions, such as the case when the aircraft is grounded for awhile. In addition, carbon fiber-reinforced/carbon matrix (C/C) composite brake disks are susceptible to oxidation starting at relatively low temperatures (e.g., about 350° C. to about 400° C.), gasifying the carbon to CO2, and deicing salts can attack the intrinsically porous brake disks causing material degradation. These conditions can be enough to compromise the performance, reliability, integrity, and life of conventional carbon fiber-reinforced/carbon matrix (C/C) composite brake disks.